


His Offer

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oswald is in this but the smut is with Jerome, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a dancer for Oswald at the club and you're getting tired of working for him, Jerome notices that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Offer

"A word please, Y/N?" the raven haired man limped his way over to you.

You had just finished up one of your performances on stage and he was already nagging you about something. You were one of his many dancers, though, the only difference between you and your fellow colleagues was that it was only a front for you. Your true occupation was his personal assassin. When he gave out the order, you made damn sure to get rid of whoever was getting on his nerves at the moment. You always got the job done, no matter who it was or the trivial reason behind why he wanted them gone. Though, you couldn't deny that his bickering and his barking out orders left and right was starting to vex you, but he paid you well enough so you figured you should stop complaining.

"Yes, Oswald?" you asked as you walked off the platform, tilting your head quizzically.

"There's a fine gentleman waiting for you in the back of the room. Make it quick, time is money," he said with a smug smile and a short chuckle.

You nodded your head and didn't even bother asking questions, though you found yourself fighting the urge to roll your eyes. "Alright, I'm on it."

"Thank you, see, this is exactly why you're my favorite. You never disappoint," he praised, pointing his finger directly at you before he picked up a wine glass and sipped from it. You feigned a small smile before you walked off and that's when you rolled your eyes.

You pushed aside the curtains to one of the private rooms in the back of the club, only to reveal an older man sitting on a chair who you deemed was in his late 30's. You walked towards him, your high heels clacking against the floorboards as you forced a smile back on your face.

"Don't keep me waiting anymore angel face. Show me a good time," he pulled you onto his lap suddenly before you got the chance to do it yourself and you nearly growled under your breath but you bit your tongue, the mere thought of how this would be his last few moments on Earth comforted you.

However, this was a routine for you. You would entertain men for a short while before you killed them and every time they didn't expect it. You played the role of a coy dancer so well and you relished in the dumbfounded look that crossed their faces whenever you stuck your blade in them, it was the only thing you looked forward to when Oswald called upon you to take care of business.

"Oh I'll surely show you a good time. Anything particular you have in mind?" you asked as you pressed your body into his, your eyes coated with deceptive lust. His hand wandered around the hem of your dress, causing you to nearly flinch from his touch but still you held it together.

"I want you to dance for me first," he said with a smirk and you nodded your head. You faced away from him, pressing your ass into his lap. He gripped onto your hips and you slowly leaned back, your shoulders against his chest, wrapping your left arm around his neck to draw him in close.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" you questioned in a flirtatious tone. He opened his mouth to answer but you were so quick in your movement to whip your head back and snatch the pocket knife in your sheath under your dress that he didn't get to form any words because you instantly silenced him with a jab to the neck. You made sure you plunged it in deep and he cursed under his breath before his body fell limp against the chair with his head drooped down.

"Glad to be of service," you giggled to yourself before jerking the blade away and slipping it back in its sheath.

Suddenly, you heard loud clapping from behind you that was followed by a pleased whistle. You turned around to see that it was the notorious red-headed boy whom everyone in Gotham was talking about. He wasn't a stranger to the club, you caught him just watching you a couple of times and then leaving shortly afterwards. He captured your interest, but you certainly didn't expect to find him in this room.

"Quite impressive, gorgeous, you got talent that's for sure," he winked as he made his way across the room, bending his body over to look at the man with his hand on his chin, in thought.

"One question though, where are you going to get rid of the body? Or do you think he'd make a nice decoration?" he inquired as a short chuckle escaped his lips.

"What do you want, Jerome? You're not supposed to be in here," you spat out, folding your arms over your chest in disapproval, though his bold attitude did amuse you.

"Maybe I was hoping I could get a dance or two, especially in that flimsy dress of yours," he ogled you from head to toe, his lips curling into a menacing smirk as he noticed how the short and thin dress hugged the contours of your body.

"Not gonna happen, what's the real reason why you're here?" you raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well if I'm being completely honest, I've been keeping my eye on you. See I knew something was up when I always saw you and that shortie whispering before you made your way back here," he explained before adding, "You've piqued my interest, what can I say?"

"Is this your attempt at being sweet? Because it's not working," you rolled your eyes though you couldn't help but feel flattered, at least a little. "Why are you even here at this club anyway? Shouldn't you be making headlines, televising your murders, throwing random people off of buildings?"

"Lucky for you, I had some time to spare," he took a daring step closer to you, his eyes wandering to the end of your dress then to the top of it, again. He traced his tongue around the shape of his lips, taking you in.

"If you're not here for a dance then you need to leave, ginger," you shot him a glare and walked back from him when you realize he leaned in to grab a handful of your hair.

"Say, why are you working for that penguin anyway? I mean, any guy who goes by the name of a flightless bird really needs to evaluate his life choices," he jested, cackling and finding your scowl to be even more amusing. "You know, I'd like to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity, tell me you're interested," he grinned darkly.

"I'm not," you shrugged, keeping a solemn posture and acting like you were unfazed by his charm.

"I'll tell you anyway," he stepped closer, invading your personal space but this time you don't move back, you stay exactly where you are. "How would you like to stop working for that shortie and come hang with me instead?" he tilted his head as his eyes locked on yours, his gaze was unwavering.

You thought about it for a moment, even considered it, but you couldn't have him tempting you so it was time to leave.

"You think you're so funny, huh? Joke's on you, because you're not," you stepped out, pushing the curtains aside, though his laugh echoed in your head after you left.

Oswald hobbled his way over to you with a forced smile on his face, "What took you so long? All it takes is a slice and go," he hissed, "Your services are still needed," he motioned his head over to a table with a group of men occupying the chairs, "Go serve those fine gentleman, and no taking your sweet time," he barked.

"Of course, boss, right on it," you gritted your teeth before making your way over to the table and putting on your best sultry smile for them.

The next day, you were not surprised to see the ginger again, watching you from across the room and his eyes never leaving you. You were sitting next to Oswald, drinking with him while he chatted away about whatever was on his mind, though you didn't hear a word because the whole time you were staring right back at the ginger.

It didn't take Oswald long to notice this and he quickly snapped at you for not listening, "Ahem, I'd like to see you in my office, Y/N," he said with his tight lipped smile and you knew you were in for it then, that it wouldn't be good news.

He removed himself from his chair and limped his way to his office as you followed him. He closed the door behind you two when you both stepped in, speaking in a loud whisper, "Why were you looking at that ginger maniac? Why does he keep coming here?" he nagged, bombarding you with questions before uttering a long and frustrated sigh.

"I don't know, why would I know that?" you asked, your eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, I don't care if you had a fling with that psycho, but I need him to stop coming by. He's scaring all the ladies," he spoke in a hiss as he glowered at you. "Did you have a fling with him? He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"No I never did, relax, I don't want him here as much as you do," you lied, even though you knew you shouldn't have when it came to your grumpy boss. You couldn't help it though, the ginger brought excitement and you were enthralled by his darkly charming demeanor.

"Well then I have a task for you," he pressed his finger into your chest roughly which ended up shoving you back a little, making you grimace. "Take him to the back room, amuse him for a while, however long you need to, then when he lets his guard down," he paused and jerked his hand towards the direction of his neck, making a sound of someone's throat being slit.

"I may need a few days for that, just so he's really comfortable with me," you suggested and he seemed to agree to that idea, nodding his head.

"Fine, I'll give you a few days. I understand it might take some time, but just do whatever you need to. I can't have him around here anymore," he hobbled his way back to the door but then he turned to look at you and added, "And don't doubt yourself because he's a murderous, chaotic loony. I know I can rely on you. You always get things done," he smirked before he motioned his hand out for you to leave so you walked out hurriedly.

You looked across the room and checked to see if he was still sitting in his usual spot, only to find that the ginger was no longer there. You heaved a frustrated sigh, knowing exactly where he was. You marched over to the back room, pushing the curtains out of your way, and you were not surprised to find the ginger seated in the chair with an expectant look on his face.

"Hey do criminals get discounts? Just curious," he chuckled as he got comfortable in the chair, "Heard your conversation with Penguin, I didn't know I was so unwanted here, until today."

"We both don't want you here so how about making things easy for you for once and just get out," you sassed. You were getting fed up with Oswald bossing you around, he was becoming a pain in the ass, who did he think he was? Thinking he owned you.

"Wow are you actually warning me?" he gasped, placing a hand on his heart before a grin crept up on his face, "I'd say that's progress, gorgeous," he winked and then quickly asked, "so have you thought about my offer?"

"No thanks, I don't need to be taking orders from a deranged chaotic ginger next, that'd be even lower," you said matter-of-factly. You hated how arrogant he was, he knew that you weren't going to go through with Oswald's order, and that alone somehow made you want to kill him.

"Aw don't be that way, is that really how you see me? I thought we had something," he pouted, acting as if he was hurt by your words, then he patted his lap. "C'mon, take a seat,"

You instantly refused by stepping away from him but he grabbed you by your wrist, pulling you into his lap anyway, cackling in your ear.

"You know, we'd make a good team, you and I," he started, "If you came with me, you wouldn't have to be hiding in the shadows anymore. I know you want to be free."

You wanted to kill him, just for that, you really were, but impulsively you smashed your lips against his instead.

"Mmph!" he uttered, he was little taken aback by the gesture but he ended up laughing in your mouth moments later. You pressed him against the chair and twisted your fingers in his hair, keeping him close. He melted in your hand, eagerly kissing back, like he's been primed for this exact moment since he met you. Who knows, maybe he has. You lifted your knee up between his legs and he groaned. It's been a little while for you, but you remember exactly how to do this. You' were going to get what you wanted and you suspected that he would too.

He pulled away from the kiss and you reached in for another one impatiently but he removed you from his lap so he could stand up, pushing you back, back until you hit the wall. He could feel the warmth emanating from your body through the thin material of your dress as he stepped up close, placing a hand on your graceful hip.

"Your body's so tense, would it kill you to relax a little?" he jested, followed by a loud chuckle, and you cursed under your breath in annoyance.

He shoved the skirt of your dress up and out of the way, tugging at your underwear to look at your sex. You're wet and you wouldn't be embarrassed about it had it been anyone but the ginger.

"My, my, you're wet already? That's good. Beautiful, really. I didn't think you'd get this needy for it this fast, but hey, I'm not complaining," he snickered.

"Oh just shut up already," you mumbled under your breath which only had him laughing louder. But after a few moments of silence, your eyes locked for a long moment, a burning tension building between you two.

Cupping your face, he tilted your head back and pressed his mouth against yours. This time you kissed him back with your hands clutching his skull, holding him to you as his tongue sought yours, savoring the exquisite, heated sensations that were rocketing through you.

He raised his head a fraction of an inch, allowing you to draw in a ragged breath, before slanting his mouth in the opposite direction and claiming your lips once again, his lips curled into a smirk the whole time.

His thigh shifted between your legs as he pressed you back into the wall. You surged towards him, your thighs clamping around his leg as you rubbed yourself against him. His hands spanned your waist for a moment, slipping beneath your thin dress and sliding up your ribs and into your bra. You gasped, he wasn't cold but the difference in temperature between you two was enough that you felt him that much more intensely.

Palming your breasts, he smiled at discovering your nipples were already hard. It was exhilarating to him to know that you wanted him so much, or at least your body did. Sweeping your dress up your body and pushing the bra out of his way, he lowered his head to your breast and took a nipple into his mouth.

You moaned, your fingers tightening their hold on his head, your eyes drifting shut as heat soared through you and your nipples stiffened that little bit more. As cool as his tongue was flicking across the hardened bud of your nipple, his mouth when it closed felt like your skin was burning, the hard suction drawing lust up from your toes as you bucked your hips against his thigh, squirming to find the friction you needed.

"Don't you worry, doll, I'm going to fuck you," he grinned devilishly. He grunted upon feeling the moist heat of you through his pants, the thin cotton of your panties doing nothing to conceal your arousal.

His hands covered your breasts, kneading firmly as his mouth went to your neck, sharp teeth sinking into the soft flesh of your throat. A moan escaped at the back of your throat, your hands sliding down the back of his head, nails scoring his neck as you tried to drag him closer.

Your pulse quickened, desire flushing your body. Your legs clamped tightly around his and he welcomed his lips back to yours. His kiss was hot and heavy, his tongue pushing past your lips, stroking against yours. He kept his kisses short and fleeting, making you chase his tongue as you bucked against his thigh.

He broke the kiss suddenly and pulled his leg from between yours. You didn't want to beg but all you can hear in the back of your head is how much you need him to fuck you.

"Stop fucking stalling, Jerome," you hissed, looking away from him in attempt to hide the bright blossoming of your cheeks.

"Where are your manners? You have to say please," he leaned in close to whisper against your quivering lips.

You didn't want to swallow your pride just so he could fuck you, but with the way your heart was thumping against your chest and the weight of his warm body against your own, it was hard to think of saying anything else.

"Please," you whispered beneath clenched teeth and he laughed darkly in response, finding your inner struggle to be amusing.

"That was a nice attempt, but a little louder, please?" he asked again, knowing just how much he was getting under your skin.

You swallowed thickly before saying, "Please," your tone laced with frustration.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he chuckled as he grasped the back of your legs, hoisting you easily onto his hips and your legs clamped around him, your ankles crossing at the small of his back.

Dipping a hand between your legs, he shoved your underwear aside. Your eyes closed and you let out a long breath when he finally touched you. He groaned, dropping his head into the crook of your neck. "So wet, just for me," he mumbled against your skin, parting you gently and sliding his fingers inside you, penetrating to their fullest length.

Your hands fisted in the back of his shirt as you gave a guttural cry, your inner muscles clenching around him, desperate for him to keep touching you.

"Greedy girl," he murmured, his lips widening into a sly smirk, "just how I like em."

His fingers withdrew from you, gathering your body's natural moisture and inching up to stroke your clit with slow, fleeting caresses. "Fuck," he groaned, "You want it don't you, doll? No, you need it."

"Y-Yes," you uttered, you could barely think straight, you only knew that you wanted him and your body was on fire, an inferno of sensations coursing through you. "Now, Jerome,"

"Hold on, doll," he nearly tore at his belt and zipper, he was so desperate to feel your hot, wet heat around his member.

You uttered an involuntary moan at the bolt of pleasure that shot through you upon the very first thrust of his member inside you. He gasped, his fingers digging into your hips as his eyes rolled back into his head. You felt so perfect to him and the scent of you filled him with a hunger he couldn't contain.

"Tell that shithead Penguin you've got a new boss now, one that knows exactly how to fuck you the way you like it," he grunted, "I'll take care of you, anytime you need it, doll. That's why you need me," he hissed as he thrust deeper into you, pushing you back roughly into the hard wall of the room. He pinned you there, willingly urging your hips on as you pushed back against him, riding him as he took you hard.

You felt your vision clouding as he buried his member deep in your body. Your fingers feathered down his throat, disappearing into the neck of his shirt, clinging to his back with your nails, tearing into his flesh as you cried out. His hips moving at just the right angle to make yours buck and lose their rhythm.

"Fuck," you moaned as he made a slow withdrawal from you and then slammed back in deep, increasing his pace, inflaming your body and robbing you of the ability to do anything other than cling to his shoulders.

"You hear me? That shitty dancer front ends tonight, I know you're aching to be free just like me, and I can give you exactly that, doll," he said around a harsh growl and you merely nodded your head without even giving it another thought. You panted his name repeatedly through the haze of your desire, your breath warm on his neck, and making him shiver.

He hit bottom in you again, forcing your body higher up the wall for a moment. You slid up the length of his member until only the head of him was inside you, your back scraping against the wall. His body pinned you there momentarily before letting you fall back and slip yourself on his member again.

You could hardly breathe. Everything he did took you higher until you were stretched to the limit of endurance, your body begging for release. He always seemed to know when you came close to falling over the edge and he would alter his pace or shift position slightly to deny you what you craved. Each time you made that sound of weak frustration, it excited him more. It was the predator's way; he was in control.

You barely noticed the pain and bruised skin of your back, it didn't even register because you were so intent on finding the release that swept over your whole body.

"Come all over me, do it, so I can make you mine," he hissed. He couldn't hold out much longer, you were too hot, too wet, too tight; so he let his hand fall between your bodies, pushing your skirt of the way to get to your clit and then pressed down hard with the pad of his thumb.

"Ah fuck," you uttered breathlessly. Your climax fell over you like a waterfall, soaking you in pleasure and his name fell from your lips in a half sob. He thrust into you one last time before spilling his load inside you, driving you into the wall with his hand and striking it beside your head as he stiffened in your arms, his body alone holding you up.

He could feel your heart beating rapidly against your chest, closing his eyes to listen to it, taking great satisfaction in the knowledge that it was him and him alone who had done this to you. You rested your forehead against his shoulder, your legs too weak to hang on to him any more so they dangled at his side, and you struggled to get your breathing under control. Now that lust inside you had been sated, you began to realize what just happened.

You quickly pulled yourself off him when you recovered, pushing him aside and slipping your panties back on and pushing your dress down. Your breathing was still ragged, a small growl escaping your lips as he chuckled at your being in a hurry. "Don't rush on my account, gorgeous!"

"Shut the hell up," you glanced at the mirror to fix your mess of a hair, strands falling in front of your face that blocked your vision. He stepped forward so that he was next to you, his reflection in the mirror with yours.

"So doll," he paused dramatically before adding, "What cha think about my offer now?"


End file.
